Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple sheave mechanism with overlapping fit for minimizing contamination in sheave bearings, and more particularly relates to such an apparatus which is inexpensive and is used on sheave assemblies on the outer ends of tall booms of cranes or the like.
In conventional multiple sheave bearings used on the outer end of tall booms or the like the bearing must be lubricated at frequent intervals because of contamination of the lubricant by dust, dirt or other contaminants. Lubricating these bearings becomes time consuming and expensive especially when the booms are large and the outer ends of the booms have to be lowered to a location adjacent the ground during lubrication.